


Boy Meets Girl

by avulle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avulle/pseuds/avulle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boy meets girl.  Simple story, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Meets Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. This story was at least half written because Greg and Pearl are adorable and a Pearl filled with hate is the most adorable kind of Pearl.
> 
> Basically, as background, Rose is poly, which Pearl is not terribly happy about but she can't do anything about it so she deals it with by being super jealous and nasty, which Rose is, in turn, not super happy about, but they really love each other so they're managing. Greg/Rose is definitely going to be happening in the future, and Pearl will eventually learn to deal with this, and then they'll all be one happy poly family. Everything will totally eventually be fine and perfect and not horrible, but until then I'll continue writing hate-filled Pearl because she's great.
> 
> (Note that what's going in this fic is what we call an unhealthy relationship, and I do not endorse this as the model of what all relationships should strive to be.)

A man and a woman face each other in a coffee shop.

The man is fairly small, the woman fairly large. The man is half-smiling, shifting nervously on the balls of his feet. The woman is smiling benignly, hands laced together on the table before her.

“H-hi.”

The man raises his hand awkwardly.

The woman wiggles her fingers in response.

“Hi there.”

“I’m uh—” he shuffles his feet, “I’m Greg Universe.”

“Hello, Mr. Universe.”

The man shuffles his feet some more, lifts a black guitar case awkwardly by his side.

“I uh—” he blushes, glances down at her hands before glancing back at her face. The woman waits patiently, smile unwavering. “I play in a band.”

“A _band_ ,” the woman responds, shifting forward.

The man’s eyes drop briefly down to her chest before he shuffles and swallows again.

“Well, I’m a band. Or—” he blushes, stuttering, “I play songs. Sometimes. By myself.”

The woman smiles encouragingly.

“With this guitar.” He holds up his guitar helpfully.

She nods.

“My theme is space.”

“ _Space_ ,” she says tongue darting out to moisten her lips. “That’s _adorable_.”

“Yeah,” he says, smiling. Then he blinks. “Wait—”

“Who is this.”

A small woman appears by the larger woman’s side, taking a moment to glare at the man still standing awkwardly across the table from the large woman, before fitting herself neatly into the small space left on the bench beside the larger woman.

“This is Greg Universe.”

The large woman drops her hand into the smaller woman’s lap, and intertwines their fingers.

“He’s in a band.” She leans over, not-whispering in the other woman’s ear. “Their theme is _space_.”

The smaller woman snickers unkindly, and the man shifts awkwardly.

“Hello Greg Universe.”

“Um—” the man half leans down and the smaller woman glares up at him. “Hello—”

“Pearl,” the larger woman supplies helpfully. “This is my girlfriend, Pearl.”

Pearl preens, lifting her nose into the air and straightening her posture.

“Oh—” the man says, straightening again. “Oh, um—” he glances between them, then at their hands tangled together on the small table before them. “Hello, Pearl.”

Pearl glares at him.

He smiles a frozen smile and glances around them, before glancing back at the large woman.

“What’s wrong, Mr. Universe?” she asks, reaching a hand half-towards him.

Pearl glares at it briefly before returning her glare to Greg.

“Oh, its—” he glances at Pearl before quickly glancing away.

There is a moment of awkward silence as Greg opens and closes his mouth.

“You make a very cute couple,” he finally decides, his smile turning genuine at the edges as the woman continues to smile warmly up at him.

“Thank you, Mr. Universe.” Her smile turns devious at the edges. “You’re also _very_ cute.”

Pearl rolls her eyes, not-quite-harrumphing and sagging back into the booth.

“Oh—” Greg half-smiles with a confused expression on his face. “Th—Thank you?”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Universe.”

Greg glances between them again, half turning to go.

“I should—” he glances helplessly around again, his eyes falling briefly on a silently snickering man in the corner before returning to the couple before him. “I’m sorry to have bothered you.”

“Oh, you didn’t bother us at _all_ ,” Rose says warmly.

Greg glances at Pearl, and Pearl glares up at him.

“Yeah, okay,” he agrees.

“My name’s Rose, by the way. Rose Quartz.”

She leans over the table, extending her hand towards him.

He catches it with his left hand (his right hand occupied by his guitar), and squeezes it awkwardly

“I hope we’ll see each other some day _soon_ , Mr. Universe.”

Greg glances down at her hand, then back at her.

His eyes skitter briefly over to Pearl for an instant before snapping back to Rose.

“Yeah,” he finally says with a strained smile. “Yeah, okay.”

“Goodbye, Mr. Universe.”

Greg blinks.

“Goodbye, Rose.”

He glances at Pearl’s death glare.

“Goodbye, Pearl.”

“ _Goodbye, Greg_.”

He smiles one last fake smile before turning and scurrying away.

Rose turns to Pearl with a smile, and Pearl’s glare falters before falling away entirely.

“Wasn’t he _cute_?”

Rose leans down towards her, and color rises high in Pearl’s cheeks before she glances away.

“If—” Pearl swallows, and leans into Rose’s bulk, “If you say so.”

“Not as cute as you, of course,” Rose says, leaning down to press her lips to the top of Pearl’s head.

Pearl bites at her lip and glances down.

Rose disentangles their fingers and wraps an arm tightly around Pearl.

“Are you okay?” Rose asks after a moment leaning back to glance at Pearl.

Pearl shakes her head, leaning it into Rose’s chest.

“I’m fine.”

There’s a moment’s pause.

“Okay.”


End file.
